Febdurarary 2017 - Shizaya Edition
by saku015
Summary: Shizaya oneshots for Febdurarary 2017.
1. Dancing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

"Let's have our own prom!" The idea was so absurd it was 100% certain it came from Shinra. They were sitting on the roof, eating lunch when the idiot exclaimed. Shizuo rose up his eyebrow with a bite if rice in his mouth. "It would be so much fun! We can dance, have snack, make pictures… The best night of our senior year!"

"Two people barely enough for a party," Shizuo muttered, but when he saw the smug expression on Shinra's face, he stood up. "I am out of here." He stood up and walked towards the door of the roof. Before stepping into the building, he turned around. "Besides, the only reason you want this is to dance with that mysterious girlfriend of yours."

Shizuo looked outside the window. Their teacher explained something, but because he did not understand the basics of it, he did not find any reason to pay any further attention to it. He will ask Shinra about it later.

Outside the cherry blossoms were dancing and brought back memories. Memories that he would have rather forget. Came to think of it, he felt that the object of those memories was staring at him from the other end of the classroom. He would recognize that feeling anytime. He heard his phone buzzing.

 _Will Shizu-chan come to the party?_

' _I knew it! Shinra, you bastard!_ ' Shizuo thought angrily, but did not pay further attention to the text on his phone. When it beeped again, he put it back into his schoolbag. He hoped that message was enough straightforward.

* * *

Shizuo just had finished his homework and was lying on his bed when he heard the doorbell rang. He did not pay attention to it. He knew his mom was downstairs, so she could let the guest in – and considering the late hour, the only person who could come was her best friend with her newest story about her love interest. That was the reason why he sat up immediately when he heard the knock on his own door, then the soft voice of his mother.

"Honey, one of your friends is here. Shall I let him in?" Shizuo frowned. What did Shinra want that late? Without further questions, he only said 'yes'. When the door opened, each of his limbs moved on its own, so he fell off of the bed. He saw the worry in his mothers' eyes, but it turned into a smile after a few seconds. "Have a great time, boys!" She said, then closed the door.

"Are you okay?" His guest asked. The question was asked on a worried voice, but Shizuo knew it better. "Wow! It seems like I do not have to worry about your wellbeing after all."

"What do you want, Izaya?" Shizuo asked the other boy standing a few feet away from him. He wanted to catch him, but – as usual – the flea was faster.

"You did not answer my messages!" Shizuo rolled his eyes. The way Izaya had his hands on his hips and that pout on his face was so ridiculous.

"Because you are fucking annoying!" He said stepping right in front of Izaya. He wanted to intimidate him, but the raven stood his ground. "I am tired. Go home!"

"Will you come or not?" The same question again! Shizuo felt the well-known vein starting to pulse again. He clenched his fists to restrain his frustration. "So, will you?"

"Why are you so interested in if I will be there or not? Shinra and Kadota are enough company," Shizuo said, turning around to walk back to his bed, when he felt a little tug on his sleeve. He heard a little mumble, but it was incoherent for him. "What did you say?"

Izaya looked up at him with a huge blush on his face. Shizuo's caring side immediately turned on and touched the flea's forehead with that, pushing a few black locks out of the way.

"I am not sick!" Izaya protested, hitting Shizuo's hand gently. Shizuo frowned. He did not have any other idea why the flea's face became such red. Izaya took a deep breath and looked at him again. "I just… want to dance with Shizu-chan."

Shizuo's eyes widened. Dancing? Him and the flea? Together? It sounded so strange that he could not find words. And besides, they were both _men_! Two men doing something like that was just… not right. But when he looked at Izaya again and saw that little blush still being on its place, somehow it started feeling right.

He grabbed Izaya's hand and pulled him to his chest. Izaya squeaked in surprise, but his fingers enlaced with his partners' immediately. Shizuo's hand found its way around Izaya's waist, pulling the flea closer to himself. Izaya made the first step and within seconds, they were dancing through the room.

The air became too hot and too cold at the same time. Izaya's little breaths tickled his neck and Shizuo had to hold back a little giggle. He felt the others' quickened heartbeat which was the reflection of his own. The whole situation was so intimate that Shizuo could hardly believe that him and Izaya were the main characters of it. The other boy looked up at him, sparkles playing in his eyes.

Shizuo had a feeling that he might regret his next step. He held Izaya tighter and started leaning down. Izaya closed his eyes, patiently waiting. As their lips met, everything disappeared around them – it was just them in their own little world. And Shizuo knew that he would never want to leave that place.


	2. Blushing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

Whenever Shizuo did something cute, Izaya felt his cheeks heating up. It had been that way since high school and it was super annoying.

Like the time when he had a meeting with Shiki-san in a coffee shop and Shizuo walked in side by side with his two coworkers to have a little break between two clients. He heard Shiki-san's voice in the back of his head, but he could not concentrate on anything else, than Shizuo.

"Senpai likes that cake very much, right?" Vorona asked, looking up from her hot chocolate at Shizuo who cocked his head in a questioning way. "If I do not offend you with it, I would like to tell you that you are smiling."

The adorable blush crawling onto Shizuos' face made Izaya feeling as if he had a fever. Shizuo averted his gaze, rubbing the back of his head. His bashful side was one of the ones Izaya loved the most.

"You are right, it is one of my faves," The blond man admitted with a little smile on his face. He picked a bite up with his fork, reaching it towards the blonde. "Wanna try?"

"Orihara! Where is your mind?" He heard the threatening voice from the other side of the table. Shiki thrummed on the table with a frown on his face. It sometimes happened when he and his best informant had a meeting outside of his office- Izayas' attention was grabbed by something else than their conversation.

"I am sorry," said informant mumbled, hanging his head in shame.

* * *

He was waiting for them, hiding in the alleyway next to the coffee shop. It was shameful in a way – he was Izaya Orihara after all. The feared info broker of Tokyo hiding in a filthy place like that… Suddenly, he heard the door of the shop opening and closing and the chatter between the three. As they passed by his hiding place, he lurked back to the shadows. He saw Shizuo's body stiffening for a second.

"Shizuo, are you okay?" Tom asked, patting the other mans' shoulder. Shizuo only nodded which made Tom relax a little bit.

When Izaya decided that they were far away enough, he stepped out from the alleyway, staring at their backs. He sighed, deciding to go back to his flat when his eyes met with a gaze. For a second Izaya considered preparing to run, but his face started to burn immediately – because of the fondest smile he had ever seen.


	3. Sharing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

Shizuo was one of the possessive types. It was shown on lots of fields of his life. The first time it happened was after the birth of his little brother. From him being taken home, until today, he looked after him – as much as he could – and protected him from any kind of danger.

"Sometimes I can not decide over what Shizu-chan is more possessive: his brother or his dairy products," Izaya said once, snickering at Shizuo over their dining table.

"Shut up!" Was the only answer coming from the other side of the table.

Because yes, the other thing Shizuo was possessive over was dairy products. Hell, his strength happened to show itself for the first time when his little brother ate his pudding without his permission! Izaya often mocked him with it, making him drive up the wall.

But for the ravens' misfortune, he had a thing he could defend himself. Because, Izaya had an obsession too: his precious fatty tuna. If they did not have fatty tuna for dinner at least once every week, they informant became moody and drives Shizuo up the wall – again.

* * *

The ominous event happened on a Tuesday morning. It was 9 AM and Shizuo trudged down the stairs in total drowsiness. He walked into the kitchen and opened one of the cupboards to take out a mug. After that, he opened the fridge and had to realize that they had enough milk for only one mug. He wrote it on the shopping list in his head as well.

He turned around and saw his lovers' sleeping figure on his desk. Shizuo shook his head. He knew that Izaya was overworking himself, but he did not want to have the same argument over again. He walked to the table with his mug in hand, shaking the others' shoulder gently.

"Flea, its morning," he said, smiling at the sight of Izaya rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes just like a kitten would do. He bent down and kissed his forehead, making Izaya blush. As he scanned the table, his eyes widened. "Where is you coffee?" He asked in disbelief. Izaya would _never_ forget that disgusting drink of his.

"Ran out of it yesterday," Izaya mumbled sleepily, then his mouth gaped. "Oh, fuck…"

Shizuo knew that without coffee, Izaya was like a zombie through the whole day, but then a memory popped up in his head. This had happened once before and they had found the perfect solution to it then. He pushed his mug into the others' hand, looking away with a blush on his face.

"Drink," he muttered, feeling his face became warmer with every passing minute.

"But Shizu-chan… this is your milk…" Izaya said, cocking his head questioningly. "Shizu-chan would never share his milk with anyone, knowing he could not have another mug of his own."

"JUST DRINK THE FUCKING MILK,DAMN IT!"

Instead of drinking, Izaya stood up and kissed his lover on his cheek. One second before that, Shizuo thought that he could not feel more embarrassed – well, he was wrong. Izaya clung from him as if his life depended on it. Shizuo only glared at him. A happy little smile appeared on the others' face.

"This week, we will have vanilla pudding for dinner instead of fatty tuna. What do you think?"


	4. Hiding

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

Shizuo was standing in front of his nightstand with his left arm being in a cast. He has a frown on his face, feeling anxiety as his hand reached towards the knob of the drawer. It was the day after their fight and the shocking sight of Izaya was not being there where he left him before he had followed Shinra to the roof still hunted him – and would through his whole life.

"Senpai, everything is all right?" He heard the familiar voice and felt as a small hand touched his shoulder. He instinctively stepped a step forward. From the corner of his eyes, he saw as his trainee hung her head. A sudden pain ran through his chest. He did not want to hurt her feelings, but after everything what had happened and her role in it… it was just too much. "Sorry, for interrupting," Vorona mumbled, then turned around and walked out of the room.

Shizuo sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He knew that he messed it up a few seconds ago and he promised to himself that he would make it up to her. He grabbed the knob and pulled the drawer out. He reached in and picked up the little box which was being hidden there. With a quick movement, he opened it. It felt like the little ruby ring was mocking at him and that made his frown deepening. He closed his eyes and at the same time, the little box as well. He hid it to the pocket of his bartender suit, deciding to get rid of it as soon as he could – knowing that he would not be able to do that, no matter how much he wanted to.

* * *

One year had passed and Shizuo was standing at the gates of Raijin with the cherry blossoms falling all around him. He looked up and he felt the familiar pang forming in his chest as he tried to find something behind the glass wall what was not there. He sank his hand into his pocked, squeezing the little box which was hiding there since that day.

Suddenly, he heard two cheerful voices. He snapped his head towards that direction, knowing that beside the pang in his chest, a lump is forming in his throat as well. He knew the two girls noticed him as well, but they walked pass him as if he was not even there. Shizuo had to take some deep breaths.

"Shizuo! Where are you, man?" He heard his boss's voice. When the older man reached him, his gaze followed his own. He felt a reassuring pat on his shoulder. "Do not worry, Shizuo! They can not hate you forever."


	5. Missing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara.

* * *

Izaya had been running circles in his living room for half an hour . Because of the sleep deprivation and his thoughts, he felt his head starting to hurt. Namie's words replayed again and again in his ears. Her words about attending at his brothers' opening convocation in Raijin.

Whenever he closed his eyes, the imagine of two little figures popped up over and over again. Izaya ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and slumped into his chair with a sigh. It was 7 AM and the rays of the sun hurt his eyes. He closed them and with a defeated sigh, he took his coat on and stepped out from his apartment.

* * *

As he was walking through Ikebukuro, he wondered why he was bothering himself with this. It was not that his sisters were important for him – not at all. They were only two abnormal human beings whom he could not understand and that's why they only annoyed him. Just like –

"IZAYA!"

"Ah, Shizu-chan! How are you feeling on this beautiful morning?" Izaya asked, mockingly as he dodged the flying trashcan. Before him, Heiwajima Shizuo was standing with a ripped out street sign in one and a plastic bag in the other hand. "Ara? I had no idea monsters eat breakfast too-" he said, touching his chin, but that annoying smirk would not leave his face for a second.

"Shut the fuck up!" Came the - oh so predictable - answer from the blond man. "What the hell are you even doing here?"

"I do not think it is your business, Shizu-chan," Izaya said, then looked at the public clock. "Ah, it looks like unless I do not hurry, I will be late! Bye-bye, Shizu-chan!" Izaya said, waving to the blond – knowing so well that he would follow him.

* * *

It was a particularly hot day, so as it was expectable, the event was held outdoors. Izaya was standing behind the closed front gate, scanning the crowd to find the two figures whom he wanted to see so badly.

Suddenly, he heard low panting and his annoyance started evolving. Could not the blond wait at least ten more minutes?! As he glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, Shizuo's eyebrows rose up in surprise. He turned his gaze towards the side where Izaya's other eye focused and his surprise only grew.

"Why are we in front of Raijin?" He asked, but when he did not get an answer, he looked at the crowd of people behind the gate. "Ah, this brings back memories," he mumbled, then his eyes widened. "Are not those two your sisters?" He pointed at two girls standing beside each other. He saw as Izaya snapped his head up and looked at that way.

"What a discovery, Shizu-chan!" Izaya mumbled without turning towards the other. When he heard the little chuckle, he gave him a look eventually.

"They start their first high school year today and you came to see them in secret," Shizuo summed the situation. "And my brotherly love is creepy -" Izaya averted his gaze, feeling a blush spreading across his face. He felt as a hand touched his shoulder. "I know, Izaya-kun. They grew up so fast…"


End file.
